


Sharing

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, F/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Threesome - F/M/M, this is pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Dutch catches you and Arthur doing the dirty in the woods, but that only makes it more fun.Request: could you please write a little blurb about a female reader getting absolutely destroyed by dutch and arthur while she calls one sir and the other daddy? as nasty and rough as you’d like to make it 💕I haven't written straight smut in a while so hopefully, this is decent





	Sharing

Arthur dragged you away into the woods by the arm when no one was looking. Everyone in the camp was drinking after a successful take and nothing got Arthur in the mood quite like getting a bit buzzed. 

 

You were laying on the ground and he lay between your legs, tongues exploring and teeth clashing as you couldn’t get enough of each other. You could feel him begin to grow hard against your core as you started to grind into him. 

 

“You are a filthy little thing,” he said between kisses, pressing his body further into yours.

 

He took his shirt off quickly, leaving his chest exposed. You took this opportunity to get on top now, leaving kisses on his chest and working your way down to his belt. You pulled away before you hit his waistband, discarding your blouse and letting your breasts hang out, making him groan at the sight. 

 

You returned to your work, planting wet kisses above the hem of his pants as you began to undo them. You undid his belt slowly, making eye-contact as he bit his lip in anticipation. You finished unzipping his trousers and he lifted his hips off the ground, letting you slide his pants off. His hard cock sprang free and you immediately licked a wet stripe, following the underside vein of his shaft. Arthur propped himself up on his forearms, looking down at you sucking on his tip and wrapping his big hands in your hair, taking a firm grip, “So good for daddy.” 

 

In all the action, you couldn’t hear the sound of leaves crunching under heavy boots. You pulled off of Arthur only to find Dutch standing there, a clear bulge in his pants. You and Arthur both moved quickly to cover yourselves but Dutch just let out a dark laugh.

 

“Don’t let me stop you in the middle of the good part,” he said in a low tone, hand moving to cup the bulge in his pants. 

 

Arthur gave you a look, slightly concerned. You just shrugged your shoulders. This was sure to be one hell of a night. You could feel yourself growing wetter at the thought of them both taking you. 

 

Without warning, Arthur grabbed at your legs, “Wanna taste you.”

 

You took off your remaining clothes, leaving you naked and exposed for both of the men. Arthur lay flat on the ground once again. He grabbed your hips tightly, moving you to kneel with your aching center just above his mouth. He started teasing your thighs, sucking a bruise right where your legs met your core. 

 

“Oh god, Daddy,” you moaned desperately.

 

“So wet for me and I’ve barely even touched you. So fucking good,” he said before finally licking a wet stripe straight up your lips, making you out a sound you had never heard yourself make before. 

 

He began to suck on your slit, grabbing at your breasts as he did so. You tugged on his hair, relishing in the feeling of him on you. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see Dutch, now stripped down to his underclothes, hard cock in hand, pumping slowly. 

 

You continued to grind your face into Arthur before calling Dutch over. “Such a little tease,” he said as he stroked his cock in front of your face. 

 

“I want you in my mouth, sir,” you breathed, looking into his eyes as Arthur continued to shove his tongue into your cunt. 

 

“She’s a good little slut, isn’t she Arthur,” he said before shoving his thick cock down your throat, making you gag. 

 

The pleasure was getting to be too much, with Arthur relentless at your clit and Dutch fucking your mouth without caution, you came, your body shaking as you rode his face through your high. Dutch pulled out and Arthur did too, picking up so you were on your feet. 

 

“Now I did not approve of that,” Arthur said, grabbing your hands and tying them with his bandana. “You know exactly what happens to little girls who don’t ask before they cum.”

 

Arthur had you on your knees in seconds, face pressed to the ground and ass in the air., “I think I’ll let you do the honors, Dutch. 20 smacks for the disobedient little slut.”

 

Dutch came to kneel beside you, his calloused hands rubbing your ass cheeks, “Gladly.”

 

A smack landed on your ass and you let out a quiet groan, making both of the men chuckle, “She’s a tough one, is she? I’ll show her tough.” 

 

Dutch quickly left three more hard smacks, right where your cheeks met your legs. They stung hard, these ones actually making you hurt a little bit, but god did you love it. “Thank you, sir.”

 

The rest of the spankings blurred together as you felt an intense mix of pain and pleasure. At the final one, Dutch moved from beside you to behind you, spreading your legs wide enough for him to tease you. 

 

“I think she’s ready,” Dutch said as if he was inspecting you. 

 

“Cut her loose,” Arthur instructed, sitting back and lazily stroking himself. 

 

Dutch untied your hands, letting you go free and instructing you to prop yourself up. He began to tease at your slit, the blunt tip of his cock pressing against your clit before he slid himself inside of you in one quick motion. You let out a satisfied moan as you finally got the relief you had been begging for. His thrusts were hard and deep, passing over your G spot with each one. He was longer than Arthur, but not quite as thick. It was a different sensation but god he felt good. 

 

“So wet,” Dutch growled, continuing to fuck you relentlessly, his thighs slapping yours with each deep thrust. 

 

You felt him twitch inside of you and soon enough his hot cum painted your insides. He fucked you through his orgasm, you were so fucking close but couldn’t get there yet. He pulled out of you and you collapsed to your belly.

 

Arthur came between your legs now, turning you on to your back and placing one of your legs over his shoulder. He shoved into you, Dutch’s hot cum sloshing around inside of your aching cunt. 

 

“Always so tight for me,” he moaned. 

 

He moved his hand around your throat and choked you. You loved the feeling of being weak in his grasp. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as all you could focus on was the feeling he was evoking. 

 

He pulled off, the air rushing to your lungs and blood to your head before he pressed his lips against yours, pushing himself deeper and harder as his tongue began to explore your mouth. One of his hands moved to your core, thumb circling your clit in time with his hard thrusts.

 

“Please, Daddy,” you practically screamed, “Daddy, please let me cum, I need to cum, Daddy.”

 

“Wait,” he said as he continued to dive in and out of you faster than a jackhammer. 

The pressure was getting to be too much when his hips finally started to move in a more sloppy motion. He moved his hand to your throat once again, thumb still pressing at your clit. Your back arched and his cock twitched.

 

“Cum for me,” he demanded.

 

You let yourself release, pleasure flowing through your veins with your second orgasm of the night. You came hard, legs shaking as your eyes rolled. Arthur’s spunk filled you, flooding your insides with more than they had ever taken. 

 

You breathed hard as he stayed on top of you for a moment, getting his bearings before pulling out slowly, cum spilling out of you slowly. Dutch tossed a rag over, already damp from his own mess. Arthur cleaned you up, being delicate after a lot of hard fucking. He pushed a gentle kiss to your lips, “So damn good.”

 

You got up, moving over to Dutch. You pressed a hand against his chest, “You’ll have to join us again some time,” you teased. 

 

“Don’t doubt it,” he said before getting himself dressed and heading back to camp. 

 

You and Arthur stayed behind. He put his boxers back on and you put on his shirt, it draping loosely over your body. You and Arthur lazily made out, enjoying the feeling of being fucked out and tired. 

 

This certainly wasn’t the way you were expecting your night to go, but you couldn’t really complain either.


End file.
